


Love is a Battlefield

by King_City_Witch



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_City_Witch/pseuds/King_City_Witch
Summary: Cheesy title but based on this prompt from Writing.Prompt.S.: You live in a world where your soulmate is unable to hurt you, intentionally or otherwise. You are fighting in a war, when one of the enemy's knives harmlessly glances off you.It's an alley, not a battlefield, but Nori still can't stab this damn dwarf.





	Love is a Battlefield

It first happened in an alley way, a common occurrence for Nori, as he ran from the guards. He'd managed to stash his prize before they'd caught up but like the dogs they were, they didn't give up easily.

The captain, a burly thing with more tattoos than brains, he'd thought, somehow still cornered him for a moment. Him with his axe and Nori with his knife had been an unfair fight, but one they'd done before. Usually Nori gave up when more than one guard was there but he felt bold with only Dwalin there to fight.

There were some near hits until Nori managed to slip his knife up by the captain's guard to stab his bare forearm. It was a strange feeling, his knife bouncing off the skin as if he'd struck a stone wall.

It caught them both off guard and Nori took his chance to escape.

He had never felt such fear, not even his first fight seemed as terrifying. He knew he could never hurt his One; Mahal made them impervious to each other in the Great Forge. To find they were his unofficial nemesis was.... unexpected to say the least.  
\----

Dwarrow, or those among them who thought themselves in love, had a simple way of checking if you were soulmates with another. They would cut the palm of the other's crafting hand with a knife. It was a simple trick but having that hand injured also meant having to limit your work if it didn't go well, and idleness didn't sit well with decent dwarrow.

Dwalin spent days staring at his arm, wishing he'd missed a scratch and then trying to convince himself the knife had been a fake. He knew it wasn't yet the alternative was too much. The worst thief - or best, depending on your perspective - in all of Ered Luin was his One. It was a mess, except to Thorin who laughed so hard his ale shot out his nose. Balin had groaned and excused himself for the night, claiming he'd rather not know for once. Dwalin and Nori's chases were common occurrences among the mountain and had their own betting pools to boot.

So Dwalin knew, without a doubt that Thorin hiring the thief had nothing to do with needing someone with fast fingers and everything to do with the incident in the alley. He might be serious as a grave now, but sometimes that youthful prankster came through.

They'd spent weeks already on the road and the red haired, trouble making, infuriating, beautiful dwarf was on his absolute last nerve. Especially now in Rivendell with the elves everywhere and Nori stealing 'knicknacks' left and right.

"Can you believe these tree-shaggers were hiding the meat?" Nori laughed, revealing a pot of huncks of venison.

The other dwarrow cheered and even the Hobbit seemed pleased at the sight. With a huff Dwalin rose and made his way to the door.

He'd no sooner closed the door behind him than he felt a sharp pressure against his back.

"Should I try again, Dwalin? See if last time were a fluke?"

"Ain't got a clue what you mean, thief."

Nori laughed, mocking and low. "Oh, you're a laugh Dwalin. You think I ever forgot what it was like, have a knife hit skin like I'd tried using it to mine a diamond?"

"Wouldn't know. I've never stabbed my One."

Nori pulled back his knife and Dwalin turned around to face him, ready for years to deny the entire thing to him just as he had himself.

"You should try now." Nori held out his hand, dagger resting on top. "I'd bet my life you're too chicken shit to even try."

"You aren't-"

"Liar and a chicken shit. Knew it." Nori cajoled.

"And what would you do if I was your own One?" He shot back. "Give up being a thief? You know I won't-"

"Oh, aye, you're an honest one. That's what this quest is making me. Honest, so I can live with my brothers 'stead of running from the law. I'll be a dwarf in the shadows, aye, but we'll be on the same team for once."

Dwalin took the dagger and eyed the blade. He tested it carefully on his thumb and found it sharp, enough to make his thumb bleed with little effort. He held it against Nori's palm and quickly dragged it across.

He prayed for blood, and that this dance was over. He prayed it didn't and he'd finally be able to kiss his One after all this time.

There was no blood.

"Mahal's beard..."

Nori, cocky thing that he was, only grinned.  
\---------

"Looks like you'll never be bored again, Dwalin." Thorin laughed, later when they'd returned side by side to their makeshift camp.

"Don't tell me you lot heard that." The warrior groaned. Nori joined in the laughing and received some slaps on the back as he went to grab a bowl of whatever Bombur and Bilbo had made that night.

"Didn't even have to try, you two being loud as you are and elf architecture what it is." Bofur grinned. "Congratulations to you, by the way."

"Congratulate me when I've survived the courtship." Dwalin groused. "Mahal knows he's run me ragged already."


End file.
